


D.U.M.P

by StormblazeP51



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Bio of OCs, More charcters and Tags might be added, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: D.U.M.P   A.K.A Documents Underlining the Most PeculiarThis is my dumping place for all my OCs' Bios, backstories etc.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Steel Ruskow

**Author's Note:**

> The title was worked out by the wonderful PenNameArtist. A big "Thank you" dear for all your support and for tolerating the crap that is bubbling forth from me at times.

****

**Name:** Ricko „Steel“ Ruskow:  
**Born:** 24th of November, 1990  
**Make/Model:** 2019 Ford Taurus/ possibly BMW X6 Hybrid  
**Gender:** Male  
**Current Job:** Police officer  
**Former Job:** Street racer, leader of a 217 member crew  
**Status: **Married  
****

******Parents:**  
**Mother:** Clara Ruskow  
**Father:** Unknown  
**Siblings:** None known  
**Aunts:** None known  
**Uncles:** None known  
**Design:**** **

****

****

****

**Child Design:** Complete Black with a white doublestripe from nose to trunk.

****

****

****

**Streetracer Design:** Sleek black, white ovals at the flanks, a white stripe going up the sides of his heck and to the top of his doppeldecker Spoiler, broad, treaded, allweather tires. 

****

****

****

**Police design:** Black base, white stripe across the hood and Flanks, Police in bold letters on each sides. Dark silver roof. Retractable doppeldecker spoiler. 

****

****

****

**Eyecolor:** Mainly red with slight brown.

****

****

****

**Special Markings:** Red eyes, long scar along his left flank.

****

****

****

**Bio:**  
Steel, given name Ricko, was born into the rough life of Chicago's Streets. He was the Product of rape and his mother was only seventeen when she got him. She descended from a wealthy family of purebred Ford Taurus who didn't accept any other breed in their bloodline. She was cast out by her family and had to take care of him all by herself out on the street. She tried to raise him to the best of her abilities, going as far as to give every piece of food she could scavenge to her son.  
Unfortunately she died on a fever in January 1994.  
In the same night he was found by Draxter, a Hummer that made money by betting on “his” racers. He took young Ricko in and moved with him to Boston where he started to “train” him. He was abusive and uncaring and risked Ricko's life on more occasions than the young car dared to count. Two years later, Ricko now at the age of six, they moved back to Chicago, to join a growing circle of Streetracers. 

****

****

****

There Ricko met Jeffery. The much older car was one of the oldest racers in the circle and back then the current leader's second in command. He was soon fond of the young car and took him under. Drexter was against that at first but once he realized that it meant that he could recruit more useful cars he agreed to Jeffrey taking Ricko in.  
The young car was first very distrusting of the strange Chevrolet but he soon thawed up to him. Jeffrey proved to be a very caring, softcored sire and the young car grew up more or less safe with him. The other elders, Duke, Winston and Stanley, soon took to the young taurus as well and took turns raising him. 

****

****

****

Ricko had soon earned his nickname”Steel” after he was taken in by the older car. Jeffrey dubbed him so as he realized that the young Taurus' will to survive was as strong as Steel.

****

****

****

With the age of fourteen Steel became the new second in command as Jeffrey retired from his post and the current leader chose him instead of the other candidate, Zach Rankin.  
Steel grew with his post and with sixteen he was promoted Leader. Jack, the previous leader had been injured badly in a clash with another clan and retired. In an attempt to make peace with the Lemon, Steel declared Zach his SIC, which later proved to be a big mistake.  
Steel lead the streetracers for four years before Zach betrayed him, by pouring water into his oil he hoped that Steel would die a slow death, but the young Taurus survived. Zach killed the four elders that raised the hybrid to crush the racer emotionally, but that only proved to make him stronger in the end. 

****

****

****

By that time he was being hunted down by the police. He narrowly escaped as the cops found him in a warehouse. It was there, where he first met his future partner, Bruce Rodriquez.  
He was able to escape from the warehouse but the damage from the betrayal was done. He was caught a week later on a truckstop from which he was then brought to the hospital due to his worsening health.  
He was in a coma for almost two months. During the rehabilitation he grew close to the cop that was meant to supervise him, Bruce Rodriquez.  
Once his rehabilitation was over he went to jail for a week. Afterwards he was, much to his own surprise, acquited and let out with three years on probation.  
Now, he is currently at home in the Chicago police department, with his partner, lover and husband Bruce. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Personality:** Calm, distrustful to strangers, nice and kind to people he knows.  
**Likes:** Chocolate, Booze, Streetracing, cuddles, Family, Trips to the beach, belly rubbs, Music.  
**Dislikes:** Being betrayed, Buttercreme, Lightning storms, People that yell at him, Incompetence, crying and screaming children.

****

****

****


	2. Bruce Rodriquez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here u go with the second Bio. This time it's Bruce's turn to introduce himself and tell u about himself.

**Name:** Bruce Rodriquez  
**Born:** 14th of June 1973  
**Make/Model:** Ford F-150 Raptor pick up Truck  
**Gender:** Male  
**Current Job:** Police Interceptor  
**Former Job:** Park Ranger  
**Status:** Married  
**Parents:**  
**Mother:** Mariah Rodriquez  
**Father:** José Rodriquez  
**Siblings:** Enzo Rodriquez (22 yo), Raffael Rodriquez (16 yo), Valeria Rodriquez(21yo)  
**Aunts:** Lucia Rodriquez, Alba Rodriquez  
**Uncles:** Pablo Rodriquez, Diego Rodriquez, Carlos Rodriquez  
**Design:**  
**Police design:** Overall Black, white stripe on the hood, white stripe on each side, white roof. 

**Park Ranger design:** White base, slim green stripe from Nose to trunk. 

**Teenager design:** Camouflage 

**Eyecolor:** Dark Brown  
**Special Markings:** None known

**Bio:**  
Bruce, the oldest child of José and Mariah Rodriquez, was born in Frigiliana, Malaga. His father, who was an artist, had taken a job in the US and so the family had to move to Tenessee as he was barely a year old. 

His classmates made fun of him because of his, back then quite strong, spanish accent. Plus the fact that he had completely different interests than the rest of them he became an easy target for the school's bullies. He was very interessted in nature, Law, Justice and cooking. He was very introverted and quiet, had good grades and got along fine with the teachers. Because of that he never had any real friends in school. 

Bruce didn't give up though and graduated as class best. He found great interesst in an advert of the Great smoky mountain nationalpark and applied for a job there. He was taken and trained to become a Ranger soon after, which his parents supported as much as they could.

He enjoyed his job there very much and his colleagues loved his spanish dishes and his easygoing, calm personality worked well with the guests. 

One day a police officer from a nearby station came to the park for a week of vacation. He and Bruce started a conversation then and Bruce ended up growing interessted in becoming a police officer. 

A decision that his mother wasn't too fond of but his father supported him with all he'd got. 

A year later Bruce quit his job as Park Ranger and instead applied for a job at the local Police station. The chief decided to give him a chance and soon Bruce was a rookie again. 

He completed his training and stayed for five more years before his chief send him to Chicago, saying that they could always need dedicated officers and that he would have a better perspective there. He only wanted the best for all his men and Bruce had too much potential that would go wasted in their small mountain village. 

Bruce soon found himself a valuable member of the CPD and his first big mission proved to be his fire test. He passed it and was set on the case of the wayward streetracer Steel Ruskow. The racer had barely escaped them and Bruce was determined to catch him should they meet again.  
His wish was granted as he came upon him a week later after a fiery crash on Highway 66. Bruce noticed that Steel had a high fever and he and his colleague, Gordon Catesby, called a tow truck to get him to the next hospital. 

As the Streetracer awoke almost two months later Bruce slowly build up a relationship with him. Then, three months later, Steel went to Jail for a week. During this Week Bruce reflected on his feelings for the Racer and after a proverbial kick in the butt from Gordon he realized that he loved the Streetracer. 

Once Steel was acquited from Jail and moved in with Bruce they confessed their feelings for each other and live now together in the CPD. 

**Personality:** Caring, Humorus, Responsible, Calm  
**Likes:** Spicy dishes, strawberry icecream, Bellyrubbs, Family, Reading, Cuddling, Coffee, Vanilla-raspberry-tea.  
**Dislikes:** Crying and screaming children, Vandals, Mosquitos, Maths, Incompetence,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thakies for reading!  
> I hope u enjoyed!
> 
> Commies and questions will, should they arise, as always, be answered!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!  
> I hope u enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask, My guys and I will answer them all to the best of our abilities!


End file.
